Accidents and Mistakes
by InHopelessLove
Summary: You are Jade Harley and you're life is full of boys, problems, and cliches. Basically a whole spiral of shit while being reunited with your old buddies and having alcoholic beverages. Oh shit, you need to remember to feed your dog! A/N: There's gonna be sex, ok?


_A/N: Hi! This story is going to be highly influenced by **Reader Choice **at the ends of the chapter. This is a very Jade-centric fic and the ending pairing is not official, since it is Reader's choice. There is going to be a **lemon** near the end of the chapter so if you're not into that, then i highly advise you not to read this. But for the ones who are going to read this thank you! And i hope you like :D_

* * *

You sigh another tired sigh as you silently stretch out your lazy muscles. Putting down the stupid book you decided to try to read you gaze out the foggy window of this misty Saturday afternoon. Slowly your body starts relaxing as your mind wanders off into your _wonderful_ imagination.

You wonder how your best buddies are doing right now. It's seems like ever since college ended and when you started working at the café and going for another degree, they haven't been hanging out anymore like you guys use to. You can vividly see those dark crimson red eyes tinted black because of obnoxious stupid sunglasses that were worn for 'ironic' purposes. Cascading the dark frames was silky platinum blonde bangs that were swept over, as if always being allured by the wind permanently to one side beautifully. His pale white poker face was broken by a small smirk tugging on his lips that even a little showed how slightly his teeth weren't perfect and a little crooked. The pale knight walked towards you in your reverie and petted your hair, slightly making it messier than it was before. You smiled closing your eyes at the kind gesture.

He then disappeared only to be replaced by a dorky smile playing on a tanned chubby face dork. A nice light navy blue color shone from his round almond shaped eyes that were slightly crinkled on the ends that were brought upon by his huge smile. His ebony black hair was frayed a bit at the ends and swayed in the air as much as it pleased. You couldn't help but stroke the pretty strands that fell endlessly on his face. His thick rimmed glasses covered almost 45% of his face and looked almost matching to your own pair of circle-rimmed ones. Despite having most of his face covered it still flattered him and his small button nose. He picked you up and spun you around like he did years ago when you both were younger, you giggled.

You slowly came down from the air and had a pair of petite arms around you as your gorgeous blonde friend hugged you in a nice embrace. Stepping back from the hug, her short strands of light blonde hair lingered on your face tickling you ever so slightly. You stifled a laugh as you looked into her elegant, calming lavender eyes. Her eyelashes long framed her beautiful eyes, making them look full and understanding. Her smile was small but with full lips that had been painted with her ever so favorite black lip stick. She gave you a look and her smile became a smirk and her eyes were laughing, you start laughing too. She lets her hand fall up and down on your thick black hair as you eyed her beautiful headband that adorned her hair. Making her look mature and gorgeous.

Man, you miss your friends… "Jade!" you snap out of your lucid daydream and turn to the girl running towards you.

"Feferi? What's up?" you ask her.

She pouts at you and points to her watch, "You still have work girlie!" she giggled as she played with her large mass of hair that was tied in a high ponytail to prevent it from touching the ground. Her dark eyes sparkled, "Oh! Sorry Jaaaaaaaaaaade, but I have to run! I got Karkles to cover for me so, good luck!" you groan inwardly.

She then saunters off; exiting the store and you can't help but laugh as you watch the happy chubby girl run off, probably to go meet her boyfriend for a date. Slowly you make your way to the other side of the bookstore where the café is, where you work. When you exit out of the office dressed neatly in your uniform you are greeted by your _favorite_ ginger, "You're fucking late."

"No shit Sherlock, thank you for informing me on this information I so greatly wanted to know." You roll your eyes at the grunting sound he makes as he crosses his arms and shoots his signature glare at you.

"Godammit Jade. Be on time next time." He turns and goes back to the few customers this café gets for being inside a bookstore.

"Fine, _boss._ I don't see why you're so fucking worried about it all the time. We barely get any customers anyways." You shrug as his dark hazel eyes narrow at you with his orange-red thick mop of hair barely making them visible anyways.

"Just shut up and work." He replies.

You mock him for a couple seconds then put on your signature smile and start helping the customers. 37 coffee similar drinks and 21 small pastries later your shift ends. A small pat on the back was given. You turn around as you release your hair from the hair tie that was keeping it prison. Karkat clears his throat and meets your eyes. He's only a few centimeters taller than you so you don't have to move your head drastically. "Is your number the same?" he asks.

You blink, "Uh…yeah. Why?"

He rubbed his neck and groaned, "Feferi and Eridan are going on some annual joint-family trip or whatever and they won't be able to do their shifts for about 2 weeks. I need to be able to contact you if it gets too busy…" There's a light blush over his scattered freckles and you can't help but giggle.

"Ok! But I doubt it'll get any busier than this, even during rush hour." You give him a smirk only to be greeted by distraught eyes.

"You…don't know. You don't know how it's like during…rush hour." He's visibly shaking and you actually start getting scared for the shifts during the week days. You've never actually worked during the week so you really actually have no idea how it's like. And to be honest, Karkat's reaction is scaring the hell outta you.

"O-oh…w-well I'll s-see you then?" you stutter out speed walking your way to get change and get the hell out of here. Walking down the streets to your apartment you feel nostalgic and sleepy, mostly sleepy. Your green eyes dart around trying to keep awake, and also trying to remember something…OH YEAH. You pivot on your foot in a 180 and start walking really fast towards the pet shop that you get nice discounts from. You smile as you reach Pet Purrfect. You open the door and you are greeted by a small cute voice.

"Welcome! Are you here to adopt a p-Oh hi Jade!" A small blonde girl 'pounced' over to you.

You smile as you hug the little one, "Hi Nepeta! I'm here to buy some dog food for Bec."

Nep's light green eyes lit up with joy as she skipped over to the food section in the store her messy, short, strawberry blonde hair trailing behind her. You quickly follow behind her and she gives you the usual brand you always get for your precious dog, Bec. "Thanks Nepeta! Where are Equius and Tavros?"

"Tavros is in the back taking a break with Gamzee and Equius is at the gym or whatever~" she replied prancing around. You put a 20 on the counter and wink at Nep.

"You can keep the change!" you then started to haul the bag of dog food as if it was only the weight of a 10 year old child. It only took you around 15 minutes for you to get to your apartment. You put the bag down and got out your key. As soon as the door opened a big white fur ball tackled you. "Bec! I'm home!" you laugh as your beloved dog starts licking your face.

"Oh dear." You hear from the inside of your apartment. Bec gets off of you as you examine who it might've been. Light blonde hair cascades and frames a slender face, a petite hand is slightly covering small plump black lips, and gorgeous purple eyes meet widened green ones.

"Rose!" You jump up and give her the biggest bear hug. Oh how it's been so long since you last saw her, "Your hair is longer!"

She laughs as she gives her fair share of squeezes, "Hello Jade! Yes, I have spent quite a while growing my hair out. I have to say I do not favor short hair as much as before."

You pause for a moment, "…How'd you get in my apartment?"

"Well, I remember quite well, when you bought this place you gave me your spare key," she replied holding out a single gold key that had your apartment number on it.

You laugh at yourself, bringing a hand to your forehead, "Oh yeah! Silly me!" You stare into her pretty lavender orbs, "What brings you to my abode Miss Lalonde?"

You both along with Bec enter the room, closing and locking the door behind you guys, "Well, I realize a long time have passed since we all had time together, and I have my life together for the moment…I decide to give myself a little break." She gave you a tired smile.

"Well make yourself at home!" you go to the small kitchen as your friend sat on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah, yes…water please." She replied as Bec curled up on her lap. It was small but vaguely you could see the sincere smile tugging on Rose's lips as she softly caressed your dog's magnificent white mane.

You smiled; you haven't seen Rose in such a long time. Her smile was always the prettiest. Out of the four of you that hanged out as a group Rose was the best; she was charismatic, understanding, beautiful, and if the going gets tough Rose was someone you did not want to be on bad terms with. She was absolutely perfect, Beautiful silky hair, nice pearly straight teeth, small plump lips, and stunning eyes that'll leave you hypnotized. She was your best friend, comforting you in times of need, being a helpful ear, and the giver of good advice.

Your smile widened showing off your goofy teeth. Coughing you cover your mouth making sure your smile went down._ Stupid teeth._

Rose accepted the cool glass of water that you handed to her, the ice clinking against the glass and the water. Even the way she drank was elegant. You sighed dreamily. Rose was always someone you wanted to be like, cool and calm. Great composure. You could feel your face heating up. "Oh dear. Are you feeling alright Jade?" her slender hand lightly fell onto her forehead checking for a significant amount of heat.

You laugh backing away, "I'm fine Rose, you just worry too much!"

"I do suppose, I do get carried away sometimes…" she released a light chuckle and set the glass down on the coffee table in front of her.

"H-have…have the others c-contacted you?" you ask curiously. You could already feel the jealousy that the other two would prefer Rose's company over yours. You wouldn't blame them though…

"No, not at all actually." She replied stoically. "It seems those two are really preoccupied by their own lives right now." She bit her lip in annoyance.

You stare at her completely awestruck…They haven't even talked to _Rose_?! "Do you know what they're doing right now?"

"From what I've heard," She started, "is that Dave is a pretty popular night DJ at a recently opened club. Apparently the club got really famous over night when he started working…" you snort _it's just like him to make some 'sick beats'._ "And I think John…" she laughs and they get louder as they become snorts, and you can't help but laugh with her.

"W-what's so f-funny?!" you try to say in between laughs as you and Rose are clutching your stomachs.

"A-apparently…John's a-a dentist i-in training pffffffffffft!" Rose finally says and something hits your funny bone, and both of you are laughing so hard nothing was heard except giggles, snorts, and crazy laughter. _A dentist! Of all things! Oh how Dave would like the irony in that!_

Around 15 minutes later when the laughter subsided you decided to order Chinese takeout for dinner for the both of you. "So what are you doing now a-days Rose?" you ask hanging up the phone after ordering your food.

She smiles at you and her eyes light up with pride, "Well, currently I am interning as an assistant for Ms. Maryam and a model."

You look at her with awe, your cheeks flush with excitement, "M-Maryam?! You mean K-Kanaya?!"

"Precisely."

"H-how did you even get a chance to s-snag such a job with someone as f-famous as Kanaya?!"

"I believe you are underestimating me Jade." She smirked as she whips out her intern card.

You are too scared to touch it. It's like a rarity that only the best of the best can touch. Not someone like you that barely can afford the rent in this low class apartment complex. "Do you like live in a penthouse? Or a suite? Or a super mansion?!"

"Actually…I live with her." BANG. Did you hear that? That was the sound of your jaw dropping to the floor.

"L-like l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lovers?!" Your hands cover your face in embarrassment as you are indeed red as a tomato despite having darkened skin.

She laughs at your innocence, "I think you may have stuttered that 'l' a little too long." Her smile is sincere and you can see the light blush becoming more prominent as the topic of Miss Kanaya Maryam is still being mentioned. Her eyes are sparkling and they are even more beautiful than before. Rose in habit begins fiddling with her long hair and keeps brushing behind her ear only for it to come loose again and fall starting the cycle over again.

You smile suggestively at her, "OOOOOOh~ somebody's in LOVE~" you giggle, sliding smoothly next to her, nudging her arm. Prodding at her making her more embarrassed than you've ever seen her. The blush increases in opacity as she becomes shyer and tries to huddle herself. "You look really cute right now~ I'm glad you were able to find someone that makes you like this…" You give her a smile of longing. The feeling of love…you wonder what that's like…sighing the doorbell rings. "Coming!"

You skip your way to the door and open it to reveal Chinese food. Thanking the deliverer you pay them and grabbed the food kicking the door close behind you. "Dinner's ready!"

"Wow, it's been a pretty long time since I've eaten something unhealthy," Rose giggled. "Kanaya is always worried about everybody's health; she forbids anything like this."

You smile looking at her, "Wow…you're so lucky~ Haha would you prefer something else?"

"Oh no! What Kanaya doesn't know won't kill her~" she winked at you and the blush on your face appears again.

You both start digging into your takeout and proceed to have small talk about where the boys might be and how they are: whether they are in a relationship or not, if they aren't in trouble which knowing them if they are hanging out together they would be in loads of danger. Sharing laughs, gossip, and long ago secrets you are happy Rose decided to find you after so much time. It was nice having your best girlfriend back. She seems to be living a great life also…_Man…I hope I get to be that happy_.

20 minutes of greasy Asian noodles later, you and Rose are sprawled out on the couch in what she calls a 'un-lady like' manner. "To be honest Jade, I would think that John would still be in contact with you…"

You blink at her, "Why would you think that?"

"You guys were…_inseparable_ really. Did I ever tell you everybody either thought you were twins or were an item?" She giggled to herself.

The red hot sensation on your face appears and you find yourself blushing again, "R-really? Everybody thought that? I-I mean sometimes it m-might've seem like that at s-sometimes!" You quickly avert your eyes from Rose's knowing gaze.

"Oh~ so did you guys have a thing?"

"O-oh noooo! It's noticeable he d-didn't feel that way…besides you already know…w-who I was infatuated with during that t-time…"

"Oh yes. Da-"

"D-don't say it out loud!" you quickly cover her mouth and look around paranoid for no reason. "W-what if someone hears?"

She laughs at you when you release your hand from her mouth, "Jade, sweetie…it isn't grade school. Nobody is going to care." She then gives a weird look at you, "I still have no idea how you manage to fall for such a dork like him. Despite him being Mr. Heartthrob or whatever."

"He's….he was…_cool_." _Wait. No dammit. That's not what I wanted to say. Way to use your adjectives moron._

Rose just laughs, "That was your reason when we were 7 Jade. Tell me really. You can trust me, can't you?"

"O-of course Rose! It's just hard to describe him, with the limited vocabulary we have in the English language…" you sigh dreamily, as you think of him as you did a few years back.

_There you were little sophomore Jade wandering around the halls with Rose. You've been telling her how recently you've been feeling almost infatuated towards a certain 'cool' kid. Sure you felt this way before you guys were in elementary school, but this time you are actually aware if these strong feelings pulling at your heart. Rose is very understanding, though she doesn't understand what's so great about Dave, "Preferably," She states, "I think John is a better person than him." You roll your eyes at your now blushing friend._

"_Please, you're only saying that 'cause you have a crush on nerd." You reply nudging her with your elbow._

"_Affirmative." She replies, "But I mean in general, not including my personal feelings or whatever. Dave is just a closet-case…And I don't mean as in sexuality 'in the closet' way….like him liking...oh you know what I mean."_

_You giggle, "Yeah, yeah…It's just because he's actually a huge dork in the inside, and I'm one of the few that actually see that side of him…it just causes all these butterflies to party in my stomach!"_

"_Who causes all the butterfly nonsense?" you and Rose turn to the voices._

"_Yo pretty ladies!" John adds, waving with his humongous smile._

_Your face is as red as the blonde boy's coordinated red outfit, "Hey Harley, Lalonde."_

"_Greetings." Rose replies with a stoic face, that is until she turns to you and gives a smirk._

_Your face completely becomes a tomato as you stutter out, "H-hello! W-what's up g-guys?"_

_They both look at each other then laugh, "Nothing much~" they reply in unison._

_Dave looks directly at you with a small smile, "So what's this about butterflies?" _

_You look up at him with a red face, 'you are the cause for all these damn fucking butterflies that do nothing but fucking make me mesmerized at your face and your voice sends chills down my spine and I can't stop thinking about you and- "Oh nothing."_

You breathe heavily, your heart rate faster than normal, your cheeks are tinted red again, and you feel undeniably hot. Rose looks at you questionably after you finished the monologue of that _embarrassing_ flashback. Suddenly there are a few clinks from ice to glass in front of your face. You hesitantly take the glass from Rose and take a slow long gulp of nice cool water, "T-thanks…"

"I remember you were quite 'in love' with him per say. More than infatuation, less than lusting. But I think you are quite lusting for him right now," she winks at you. "Oh lord," she snorts, "What if he's change drastically for the worse and that's why he hasn't contacted us!"

Snickering at the thought your laughing grows louder trying to imagine Dave becoming bad looking. You start snorting like a pig and Rose is joining you, "Oh fuck that'd be hilarious!"

"N-no but seriously," Rose said after calming down, "You sound as if you still have feelings for him, but they are taking a sexual turn." You stare at her unable to reply. "Were you able to tell him? How you feel I mean."

You shook your head sadly, "No…when I finally had the guts, he told us that he was in a relationship…I think her names was…Terezi?" You look back on that memory sadly…

"Jade?" Your head shot up. Rose's hand caresses your face as her thumb wipes away a tear that you had no idea fell from your eye. "Jade honey…It's ok. We'll find them again and I will kick his ass for you. We can go partying first though?" she smiles, "I think you deserve a little 'girl' time. We can scour some men for you. I bet they'll line up just to see your adorable face smile."

Sniff. Sniff. Hiccup. Sniff. "T-thanks Rose." You wipe your face and put a determined smile on, "You know what? We should go! We should go right now."

She smiles back you, "Just what I was thinking. I brought a dress for the occasion. Do you have anything?"

Your smile fades, "ah…no?"

She chuckles, "Good, cause I brought one for you. Personally made by Kanaya Maryam."

BANG. Did you hear that again? That was the sound of your jaw hitting the ground for the second time. But this time you can't say anything. You can only just hesitantly take the gorgeous jade green dress with an overlaying black mesh fabric that twinkled like stars. It was a strapless dress that ended close to your knees, with a green ribbon adorning the midsection of the dress starting below the breast and ending at your pelvic bones. Putting it on you felt sexy, beautiful, and confident. Rose tries to tame your messy hair and succeeds at making it not seem so knotty. She smiles at you, "You look stunning." She coos. Your face flush and you jump up to hug the best best friend you could ever have!

"Oh my god, I love you Rose! You are the best! How could I ever repay you!" you giggle like a maniac as you squeeze the gorgeous purple girl.

"Re-populate the Earth with people of your pure heart and innocence." She replies looking you in the eyes seriously.

You laugh scratching the back of your head, "I'll try my best!" Then the two of you hit the road! Though Rose wouldn't tell you which club you guys were going to. But you didn't mind, the more it surprises you the more it's worth it, right?

Arriving at the place, Rose immediately takes you to the front where a huge scary bouncer was standing, "V.I.P." Rose replies showing him a card. He nods and lets you both through. Outside you could already hear the music, but once you stepped in the music was blaring as if pushing you with the waves of sound.

"Holy fuck Rose! It's so loud!" you try to yell over the music to talk to your smiling friend. She seems to be used to the volume.

"What?!" Rose yells back.

"It's loud!" you reply. Damn your throat is already straining itself.

"Yeah! I know!" Rose quickly leads you to the V.I.P area and there sitting on a white leather couch in a green sweetheart cut top and a tight business like dark maroon skirt accessorized with a nice Gucci belt, was the one and only- "Kanaya~" Rose slurs. She lets go of your hand as they embrace and she introduces you to the fabulous Maryam. "Kanaya, this is my friend Jade. We go way back."

"It's so nice to meet a friend of Rose's. I didn't think she could make any." Kanaya smiles and her smile was stunning.

You shyly smile back, "N-no it's such a pleasure to meet someone of your talents Miss Maryam!"

"Oh sweetie, just Kanaya is fine. A friend of Rose is a friend of mine." Kanaya shakes your hand and whispers something in Rose's ear.

"Oh…" Rose replied. "I'll make sure she doesn't get to her." Rose sneaks a shy kiss on Kanaya's cheeks and she immediately turns red. You clearly see an amuse smirk on Rose's face.

"I see your wearing the dress I made for you."

"Y-yes! It's so beautiful and it's easy to wear! I can't thank you enough for this lovely item!" _thank goodness there's barely any lighting in this place_. Bringing your hands to your face, your cheeks feel really warm…

"No, no…It's a gift! I'm glad you like it dear."

"Kanaya~" a sexy slurred voice came from further in the room.

"Rose, why don't you and Jade go dancing and get a few drinks. I have _something_ to take care of…" Kanaya grumbled as she gracefully walked toward where the voice had came from.

Rose chuckles then proceeds to push you towards the inners of the club, "Let's party!"

Smiling widely you follow her as you both danced consuming yourself into the music. Going to the bar, you sit on one of the stools and order a glass of water. You smile, pooped from all the dancing you did. Though Rose is still full of energy and is grinding Kanaya on the dance floor holding a small glass of alcohol. You laugh silently looking at how much fun your friend is having. Taking a sip of the water you almost spit it out when a voice came outta nowhere, "Can I get you a drink?"

You turn on the stool to glare at the person that almost gave you a heart attack, when then you come face to face with a slender masculine face and dark eyes. Your face flushes as you reply with a stupid, "N-no thank you."

He looks at you dejected like a hurt puppy, "C'mon lass, just one drink?" he winks at you and leans on the counter scooting awkwardly closer to you. Though he's pretty attractive you're not interested in getting a taste of alcohol yet.

Instead you reply with, "Why don't you sit down, and we can just talk?" you smile innocently at him. He looks shocked at your answer.

"Y-you want to sit with me?" he asks.

"Why not? Do you not want to sit with me?"

"N-no it's not that…Nobody really asks to 'talk' in a club. But I'll take up on your offer!" He smiles at you and your heart pounds.

Nervously giggling you manage to say, "U-uh I'm Jade Harley."

"English. Jake English." He replies sticking a hand out for you. Daintily you reciprocate the shake. "What brings such a lovely lady as your-self to such a rambunctious place as this?" He asks with such a polite manner of speaking…and a detectable accent.

"W-well I'm here with my friend…I've never been to a club or tasted alcohol to be honest…." You put your head down in embarrassment, 23 ½ and you still haven't even done anything like this.

"Oh, Miss Harley! My example that I had just made is something you need to watch out for! Thankfully I am a gentleman and not like some of those creeps out there. You need to be more careful, next time somebody like me asks you something like that reply with an affirmed 'no.'" He's blushing in embarrassment.

Giggling you feel more comfortable you're not the only embarrassed and under experienced one here, "So you weren't just trying to offer me to get drunk and fall hopelessly in love with you?" you smirk.

"N-no not at all! My friend said that it is a customary act of 'wooing' a person of your liking! I-I mean I wasn't trying to take adv-vantage of you! I mean you're very sexy-I mean pretty- I mean beautiful!" He stutters out waving his hands and gesturing a lot.

You laugh putting a casual hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "It's ok Jake! Thank you for the compliments! You're very handsome yourself by the way." His blush deepens as he laughs nervously.

"You are truly one of a kind Miss Harley!" he brushes imaginary strands of hair from his face as you do the same, looking like two red dorks.

"Please call me Jade!" you smile.

"A-alright…J-Jade."

"By the way, who was this 'friend' that told you how to flirt with American women?"

"He's a strange fella that Strider-"

"S-strider?!" you asked eyes widening.

"Yes-Ah! Here he comes now! Hey 'ole pal!" You look in the direction Jake waves, and walking swiftly towards you two was a male with slicked back yellow-gold hair and was wearing a black vest over a dull orange button up and black slacks. You recognize the triangle frames that remind you of a certain _other_ Strider.

"D-Dirk?" you managed to get out. The blonde notices you and like the animes he used to tell you about his glasses almost fall off his face.

"Do you know Mister Strider?" Jake inquires giving your blushing face a questionable look.

"Yo, English…H-how was the 'wooing'?" He avoids eye contact with you and Jake looks confused but his face shows he pushed it away.

"Well, _Strider_. I just happened to make a fool of myself cause of your ever so helpful advice. Thank goodness it was to the understanding and gorgeous Miss Harl-I mean Jade," he winks at you and Dirk smirks.

"So you've met Jade, eh?"

"You know each other?" Jake asks.

"A-ah yes! I've known Dirk for quite a whi-" you start.

"She was my first girlfriend, English." Dirk states making you blush even harder than Jake's face. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to catch up on old times with her~"

Jake stutter, "O-of course! Don't let me get in the way ole chap!"

"W-wait Jake! May I have your number?" You smile.

He turns to you and smiles, "Why of course! ~" he gets out a pen and takes your hand. Before writing his number on it he kisses it, making Dirk raise an eyebrow and you blushing _again_. Writing his digits on your hand he ends it with a heart and he gives you a final wink. "Remember to call me!"

Dirk takes the seat Jake had sat in and he looks at you, "I thought you don't go to clubs?"

"W-well, Rose wanted me to try it out s-so here I am!"

"Here you are indeed." He laughs, "Man, it's so long since I've seen you…"

"Well yeah, you did just all of a sudden quit at the café and left me hanging. Did you change your number? 'Cause like I tried calling you but it said your number was no longer valid."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. It was a last minute decision. Roxy wanted to travel for a bit and I had to change my number to keep her from finding me Haha. Knowing her I would have to pay for everything if she were to take me traveling with her."

You giggle, "It does seem like something Roxy would do! Oh, Karkat is gonna have your ass on a silver platter the next time he sees you!"

"Ah fuck. Well, I'm just gonna have to watch my ass then right?" he smirks.

You smile; _it's so nice to be able to talk to him like this again. He's so easy to talk to; it was one of my reasons for being in such a nice relationship with him._ You think about how it was a shame you both didn't feel that romantically interested in each other after a long period of time. Though it was an easy break-up you thought about what happened a month before you guys had broken up. Your face flushes a bright red. "Oh hoho? ~ is Harley thinking of something dirty?" Dirk prods your shoulder with his index finger.

Eyes widening you try to deny it, "N-no! Not a-at all!" He laughs at your reaction and you pout at him, "Puh-lease like I would even have a lingering thought of something dirty with you around."

"I dunno about that? ~ You seemed to be thinking _a lot_ of dirty things when we were together."

"Is your main goal in life to make me feel embarrassed about when we were _intimate_?"

"It's only a job I can pursue~" he winks at you. "But I gotta say Harley; if you had dressed like this more often when we were together I don't think I could control my boners."

You snort, "Oh really? ~ Aw, poor little Dirk can't control when he's in need~"

Smiling he replies, "No, but really you look really nice today, no wonder Jake was getting all red in the face."

"Haha, I bet someone as smooth as you probably already has another lover huh?" _Please don't. I think I'm falling in love with you again…_

"Well, you really opened my eyes on relationships…And actually opening up my heart, I met a really nice person…"

Your eyes widen and you feel a twinge of jealousy when you see the same expression Rose had when she talked about Kanaya…love. "O-oh really? I bet she's a nice catch since it's you who found her." You fake a laugh hiding the monster that is eating at your stomach.

"Y-yeah…she's really awesome and has the c-cutest laugh…and she's all around as great as you. She's really unique, and makes hella good confectionary!" he's rubbing the back of his neck and his freckled face is painted over with a pink blush. "She's actually here with m-me."

"Oh _really_?"

"Y-yeah but I kinda walked away for a bit to make fun of English, but now here I am…"

"H-here you are…"

"D-dirk!" a thick, sweet voice comes from the crowd, as a very cute female emerges from the crowd with a stern look on her face. "Dirk Strider. How could just up and leave me alone in that crowd of- Oh hello."

"Jane! Perfect timing." He gets up and put an arm around the girl's chubby shoulders. _She's really cute…_ "Jade this is Jane Crocker, baker extraordinaire and my girlfriend."

"I-it's nice to meet you Jane…" you mumble smiling.

"Oh! So this is Jade. Oh my god, Dirk has told me a lot about you. And trust me he talks about you so much, it's a little irritating. Hoo hoo! But Dirk didn't tell me you were such a cutie pie!" Jane claps happily.

You blush and try to put on the best smile you, "T-thank you. You're very cute yourself Jane. You can do so much better than Dirk."

"Oh, Dirk has told me that plenty of times! Hoo Hoo! But something about Mister Strider keeps pulling me in!" she snuggles closer into Dirks arm.

_She's so hard to hate. Why is she so nice? I hate how I can't hate her. Oh, listen to yourself Jade this is so unlike you. Pull yourself together!_ "Well, I think I should leave you two lovebirds alone. It was great seeing you again Dirk and it was nice meeting you too Jane!"

"Always a pleasure to meet someone new!" Jane replies while Dirk mumbles a shy 'ditto'.

You quickly move to the other end of the bar and your heart hurts. A lot. "Give me something to mend a broken heart." You say to the bartender.

"Bad day?" she asks handing you the small glass.

"Boys." You reply taking it all in at once. _Blargh! How do people like this?_

The bartender giggles, "First time with alcohol?"

"Hell yeah…It's not as good as people make it out to be."

"Trust me, when you have enough problems to down it. It's the best thing you've ever tasted."

"…Then give me another one."

"Gotcha."

Handing you another glass, you decide to take it in slowly. Letting the clear brown toxin slowly run down your throat, it burns. But not as much as downing it on the first try. "Eugh." You let it sit as you decide to give it a moment before taking another drink. Doing it for the third time you actually taste your sorrows being swallowed and your eyes getting drowsy, "Does it always work…this fast?" you slur.

"Only for the newbies. So tell me Jade was that your ex over there getting cozy with the chubby cutie?"

"H-how…do you know…my name?" your vision is a little blurry but you try to ignore that.

"It's a habit of mine to listen in on conversations. Besides I am the therapist of the bar!"

"R-really?...A therapist…a-at a b-bar?"

She giggles, "Yes, here have some water before you ask for another glass of your worries."

"T-thanks uh…"

"Aranea."

"A-Aranea…" you take a sip of the cool liquid and the blurriness slowly subsides for the moment. "I have no idea…w-what to do…I feel…pathetic." You managed to say.

"Jade you can't just let the male species take over your life like this…You should be your own person, and do things you like. And maybe on the way of doing things you like, you might meet a person. But you have to do things you love in order to find love." She looks at your with sincere blue eyes and taking a actual look at her you see she has her beautiful blonde locks tied up in a short ponytail.

"W-wow…you're really g-good…at this…Are you a…like actually…t-therapist?"

"Actually yes! I am licensed in psychology!"

"O-oh…Can I have a f-few more s-shots?" you slur missing the toxin burning the back of your throat.

She sighs giving you a sad smile, "Fine…hopefully you'll take some of what I said into consideration."

"O-of course…I will…" You chug down the liquid concluding you were already used to the taste. You feel the dizziness again and your face is flushed from the alcohol. You look down at your hands but you start to see double. Taking the next shot, you started not caring. You feel giddy inside, and rebellious. You're eyes are half open, and you feel like you're about to barf… But at the same time you don't. You giggle for no reason and you look around the flashing lights, and remembering the deafening loud music. Moving to the beat of a song you can't recall knowing, you travel your way throughout the dance floor. Running into a couple of people on your travel, you managed not to get in trouble by giving your cute smile and using a meek voice. _It's so easy with people…_ You're searching for something or _someone_ but you don't remember what or who. You look around carelessly and run into another person.

You're about to fake an apology till, "Jade? Oh my god. Jade what's wrong?" English. Jake motherfucking English. "Jade…is that…alcohol?! Did you?..."

You look at him with teary eyes, _he's so nice…_ "I…I had a t-taste. A-actually…more than a taste…But! I don't feel like shit."

He squeezes your shoulder and looks at you with worried eyes, "Why…why would you feel like shit? You are anything but that! So beautiful…I mean I've only just met you, but…you are truly wonderful…"

"D-don't say that…I-I might take advantage of…you." You avert your eyes. _Why?_ "You should…just leave me a-alone…"

"I can't do that!" You look up and he's genuinely worried.

"You…just only m-met me today…"

"Let me at least…drop you off at your house, and wait till you sober up…ok?"

You can feel tears threatening to fall out. _Why is he being so nice to a stranger?!_ _I'm so sorry Jake…_ You grab the fabric of his shirt and you pulled hard, his lips collided with yours. He's frozen for a second, but then his hands are at your waist bringing you close. Flinging your arms around his neck he deepens the kiss, you tremble, either from the alcohol or the fact that this guy is really sexy at all this. Not being able to breathe the both of you release.

His dark green eyes are half lidded seemingly focused on your lips. Not like you weren't doing the same. Both of you are breathing so heavily that if it weren't for the blaring music you'd both sound like a bunch of animals. His face is flushed a deep scarlet and his mouth is slightly opened. If you weren't so woozy from the alcohol you would've snatched them right away, that and the fact Jake was being reasonable, "Ok…A-are…are you ready to go home now?" His eyes quickly avert from yours.

Your eyes widened scared that he might hate you now, "I-I'm s-so sorry J-Jake! I-it was uncalled f-for and I shouldn't have don-"

"No! I-it was great! I-I mean I just don't want you to w-wake up tomorrow regretting something you h-had done!" _How is a guy like this existing in this world…He's so fucking nice. He deserves someone better than me…_ "L-let's go…" He takes your hand and starts leading you out. His hand is nice and warm and though a little rough it feels nice having it surround your own. You get into the passenger seat of his car and you feel utterly drowsy. "A-ah sorry J-Jade, I'm gonna need to stop by the gas station…I seem to be running out of fuel….When I get the tank filled you can show me to your house!" He laughs nervously trying to lighten your mood.

"O-ok…" you mumble back silencing the atmosphere again. You're still hot though. The burning sensation from that kiss with Jake is still hot as a burning fire on your lips. You want his nicely muscled arms around you again and your arms around his neck again.

Once his tank was filled he got back into the car. You don't know why, but something like a 'second-wind of alcohol' happened. And you need to release something. And you want Jake to help. As soon as he sits down and turns his face towards you to say something you catch his lips again mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm sorry.' Again the kiss gets deepened and his tongue is begging for entrance. You back your face away from his, "…why don't we go to your house?" His face is red again and there's a noticeable bump in his crotch area. Smiling coyly you whisper, "Let's hurry?" He nods furiously and starts driving.

Walking through his front door you waste no time tasting his lips again. You pushed him against the wall as you try to take over, but he isn't having any of that. He turns you both and now it's you being roughly kissed against the wall. Your arms cling to him as you both are hypnotizing each other with your tongues. Slowly he retreats from your mouth, leaving you breathless, and trails down onto your neck and collarbone. Kissing, licking, and sucking he's making you shake under his touch. "J-Jake!" you slur barely being able to just say his name. You quiver as he makes the skin between your collar bone and your breast a target for his mouth. You moan quietly trying to suppress it.

His hands are trailing all over your body now, leaving sparks that still burn where he last touch. He goes down to your feet, and slowly takes off your heels kissing the top of your foot. Sending chills up your spine you try to grip the wall to stay still. When he's done with you he takes off his own footwear. His hands trail up your thigh as he moves his way back up. He's certainly a lot taller than you even with the heels, you feel smaller than ever, but it makes this whole situation _sexier_.

His fingers ghost over your bottom and you're shaking at the warmth you can feel radiating off of just his hands. He then grabs your bottom and lifts you up so that you are straddling his torso. You let out a small squeak at the movement, but Jake took that chance to enter your mouth again. You can feel him moving and with every step he takes it feels like he's grinding you. Letting out soft moans you press your face closer to his. "J-Jade…" he mumbles into the kiss, "I-I…I really need you~" His voice is husky now, quiet. You feel hotter than imaginable and you just move your hips a little and you get a nice long moan from him. You smile in the kiss.

He sits on what feels like a bed and now your knees have sorta solid ground. You stand on them and you wrap your arms tighter around his next whispering in his ear, the alcohol is now in full control, "Then…take me~" He shivers at your breathy response and caresses your back slowly taking the zipper down on your dress. He kisses your neck as he is taking the zipper down slow. Too slow for you to take, "J-Jake please…" you beg holding tightly onto his back. You are practically clawing at him, but he doesn't seem to take notice.

Finally the dress comes off and Jake pauses for a moment, "Y-you weren't wearing a bra?"

You look away shyly, "I-I didn't have…a strapless…so…" He smiles at the response and starts kissing the neck area. "H-hey…no fair."

He looks up at you questionably, "What do you me-" You push him down onto the bed as you start unbuttoning his shirt. You take it slow as he did with your dress, and with every button undone you kiss the spot where the button was long and slow. Moving yourself down he's already trying to get you to move faster. But you're enjoying seeing him shiver with pleasure. When you get down to the last button you kiss his pelvic bones that are noticeably perfect and carved.

You click your tongue at the belt. "God forsaken belts…" Unbuckling it he's just staring at you now. _Well that's no good…_ Daintily your hand starts caressing his inner thighs and everywhere besides the place he oh-so-desperately wants you to touch. He's now trying to sit up as much as possible on his elbows as he's watching you tease him.

"A-ah! Jade!" he groans as his face looks the other way biting at his bottom lip. Now you're defiantly gonna go as slow as you can with this belt. You release the belt hole from the metal clamp or-whatever-its-called while your other hand strokes his thighs and ghosts over his crotch.

At long last it seems like he's had enough. In one fluid motion he grabs you and flips you over so your back is on the cushioned mattress and he's on top of you with both of his hands on each side of your head, shirtless and pants slightly undone. _ He has really nice muscles…very toned and hot…_ Your face burns again. "You had fun?" he growls kicking his pants off. He bends down and roughly kisses you as one of his hands start caressing at your breast. Your arms find your way back around his neck as you pull him closer. When he finally pulls away your lips feel puffy and numb, but it doesn't matter. He moves his body down and he gives your other boob some love. He sucks at the skin and you're putting a hand over your mouth to keep from getting too loud. He looks up at you and he smiles removing your hand, "No, no love~ I want to hear you." That sends shockwaves throughout your entire body. When he continues you let out every breathy moan and every small scream of pleasure. Especially when he moves downward. You're clawing at the bed sheets as he kisses around on your stomach area.

"J-Jake! Ah~" He's hit your sensitive spot and he's not gonna leave this chance alone. He starts licking around your lower stomach area and caressing your hips and gripping your thighs. You must be purring or something because Jake sits up for a minute and grins at you.

Lust fills his dark green eyes making them seem more ominous and alluring. He licks his lips and oh god you want to taste them again. His short hair is slightly disheveled giving it a nice bed head look that suits him so beautifully. You look at him with longing as you throw your arms out towards him and bring him closer to your lips, but he has different plans. Moving his head slightly to the left he whispers in your ear with a husky voice, "You're so…beautiful." A small smile forms onto your face as you feel like crying. Your legs end up crossing onto his lower torso and your pulling his whole body closer to yours. "Eager aren't you Jade?" he moans when your bodies are pressed together firmly.

"S-shut up…" you managed to say straining to put on a glare, but he just laughs and smoothly runs his hands down the curves of your body. Breathing heavily you try restrain the amount of movement your body makes to his touch. It seems he's finished teasing you when he begins to pull at your underwear, which may or may not be really moist right now. You let out a number of breathless gasps, ragged for air. The garment is discarded and he's staring at you with a hungry smile. You shy away from his gaze and are blushing furiously.

He hesitantly moves downwards and almost as if experimenting he moves his fingers around the surface of your cunt. You squirm at the sudden pleasure as he keeps rubbing sending you into a blissful stage of pleasure. You buck your hips with each wave of pleasure that's escalating in your body. He then spreads your lips and begins to prod at your entrance with his warm wet tongue. You're almost screaming pleasure as you feel yourself getting close. "A-ah fuck! ...J-Jake!" He stops and then smirks at your growl of protest. "You are big tease."

He laughs, "Why thank you." You get up and run your hands over his torso feeling his toned body and the beautifully sculpted muscles that weren't over big but attractively above average. You pull him a little closer to you by the waistband of his boxers. Running your fingers through the waistband you slowly tug them down kissing the skin that gets exposed. Once the boxers come off your right hand slowly strokes his cock. Now you aren't experienced with the 'art' of blowjobs/handjobs but you're still tipsy as fuck and _why the hell not?_ Groaning his hands lightly take hold of a large portion of your now messy hair. "A-ah…J-Jade!...shit…" You take as much as you can rubbing the rest you couldn't fit in your mouth. You keep sucking at his hard shaft until he starts quivering and making quick airy moans, "...mmm~ J-Jade…I-I…" You stop leaving him breathless he lets go of your hair and you quickly stand up to capture those lips again. He picks you up your ass slightly grazing his penis.

Laying you down on the bed he continues kissing you sucking and biting softly at your lips. You open your eyes a little bit and see his left hand rummaging through his night stand next to the bed. "Ah!" he finds what he's looking for and it's this small square wrapper, _condom…right._ He backs away slowly not wanting to leave your lips and put the condom over his dick. "U-um…A-are you ready?" he asks hovering atop of you. His face is centimeters away from yours and you can feel his hot breath caressing your lips.

"P-please~" you moan as he carefully slides into your entrance. Breathing in quickly you move slightly at the sharp pain you feel below. You try not to show the cringe you're feeling from not having sex in like 2-3 years.

"A-are you ok?" Jake asks trying to move so you don't feel uncomfortable.

You squirm a bit till the pain slowly subsides and you feel, even the smallest bit, of pleasure. Nodding once you're comfortable, he starts picking up speed. He's kissing at your neck and you're clawing all his back. The waves of pleasure suddenly feel like an ocean flowing through your body as you scream in pleasure causing him to make low moans in response. You feel like you're in euphoria as he gets a little rougher and it feels he's ramming into you at an intense speed. Your toes curl as your legs are crossed on his back and squeezing him. He grunts into your neck as his teeth graze your skin and sucking at the spot. "Jake!" you moan when he hits your pleasure spot, you squeeze harder and he moves faster in response. You're bucking your hips sloppily as you try to keep up with his pace. Body heat rising to a certain limit you both are sweating furiously, moaning out each other's name as if there wasn't a tomorrow. He smashes his lips onto yours with great passion and you feel yourself getting close. He seems like he's about to explode himself judging from the amount of force he's putting against your lips. Your hands are gripping at his hair as the buildup of pleasure becomes too much. "J-Jake!" you airily try to warn him. He keeps at his passionate speed as you quickly start seeing black dots and stars. Screaming out his name you climaxed and the darkness started taking over. The last thing you remember was Jake calling out your name in a loud moan and then you passed out.

You woke up groggy with a killer headache, "...Tch," you mumbled walking your way to a door that happened to be a bathroom. On the counter was a small bottle and a note that read 'Take two; you probably have a bad headache.' _Who could've…?_ Then it all came back to you. This wasn't your room. This wasn't your bathroom. These weren't even your clothes! You look down and see you have been clothes with a really long and baggy forest green T-shirt with a skull on it and seem to be wearing guy shorts or boxers…_Oh fuck. I messed up didn't I? Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!_ You quickly take two pills and wash your face with water, only to remember you were wearing fucking contacts and Rose has your glasses. _Oh fuck. Rose. Shit, I left without telling her! I think my phone is still with her too. Shiiiiiiiit. _Carefully taking out the contacts you wash your face again. You look into the mirror and see a mess. You feel like shit. But at the same time you feel like _good_ shit. You remember the events from last time, up until you had vaguely remember passing out…_Fuck._

Walking out into the living room of the house you find Jake sleeping on the couch, thankfully in a t-short with baggy shorts. You decide you needed to repay him for all the troubles you caused him and make a decent breakfast for when he wakes up. Hopefully before you have to go to work.

Opening the decent sized fridge you look around to see what you can scrounge up… You see a packet of unopened bacon a carton of eggs and some bread. _Ok! Typical hearty American breakfast then!_ You set out your ingredients and brew some coffee. _Sorry Jake for using your kitchen._ You set the bacon to sizzle on the pan and cook some eggs. Putting the bread into the toaster you like the smell you're getting. Normally you don't make breakfast like this, but you forced Jake to do something and you need to apologize. _First thing when he wakes up!_ Finishing the bacon and the eggs you turn off the stove before looking for plates, you don't want to cause a fire. Finding the plates you were looking for you evenly divide the food between you and Mister English; giving two slices of bacon to his plate and two to yours, the nicer looking egg to Jake's plate the other one to yours. 'Ding!' you walk over to the toaster and put a slice of bread on yours and then his.

You hear a groan from the living room. It seems the male has awoken, "…Who?" Jake walks into the kitchen rubbing his sleepy eyes. You greet him with a smile.

"Mornin'!" you reply. He looks at you shocked. You get up and at the same time, it seems like the both of you had the same idea.

"I am so sorry for taking advantage of you!" Both of you are bowed, and you look up slowly at the same time he does. You're shocked eyes meet his and he's blushing in embarrassment. And apparently so are you.

Laughing nervously you both stand in awkward silence for a brief time. "I-I'm really sorry. I should've taken you home knowing you were under the influence of alcohol…a-and I probably hurt you a lot…a-and…" he trails off looking the other way.

"N-no! I should be the one apologizing! I forced myself upon you! A-and that was really wrong of me! It was my fault not yours! You're way too nice for it to be your fault!" You wave your hands trying to deny that any of it was his fault. "You deserve better than this…" You shake your head and your eyes are pleading to him. _None of this is your fault…_ You bow once more, "U-uh…I made breakfast as an apology…S-sorry for using your kitchen without your permission."

He looks at you wide eyed, "N-no it's no problem at all! It actually smells really good. May we…?" He gestures to the table and you nod timidly sitting down.

"Oh! Wait, hold on a sec!" he looks at you questionably as you stand back up and pour the coffee into the two mugs sitting idly besides the kettle. "U-uh, do you like your coffee black?"

"A-ah yes…Thank you J-Jade." He replies taking one of the mugs as you pour a bit of cream into yours. Eating your breakfast, the two of you again sit in awkward silence. Time seemed to be enjoying slowing down to like half a mile per hour. Suddenly not feeling an appetite you start using your fork to play with the food, moving the egg back and forth on your plate. Though not feeling up to eating your stomach grimaced in response. Sipping your now mildly cold coffee you take a peek at Jake who is eyeing you.

"J-Jake?" you inquire slowly putting you cup down. "Is something wrong?"

"O-oh." Snapping out of his daze he goes back to putting stuff in his mouth, "N-nofring's woong!" You giggle at the childish behavior. He swallows, "A-actually Jade…"

"Hm?" you inquire at his sudden seriousness.

"…Now I don't want to end up leaving this question unanswered and floating around when you leave after these…ahem _events_…" He averts his eyes, "but…a-and I'm totally fine if you don't want to! But…the decision is up to you."

You look at him with a confused look. "…w-what do you mean?"

"Well…I'm just going to say it straight. I apologize if I may sound…abrupt, but we did just…you know…had sex…" you freeze a bit at his vibrant red cheeks. "And well…there are options for us doing this with no strings attached. You could just forget about all of this and we can be strangers…" _no._ "or we can go to being friends, starting anew, forgetting this night…or we can…become…lovers l-like start a relationship and s-something like that…?" He looks at you straight in the eye. Your mind is spinning and your heart is racing. Something is weighing down on your gut and you want to avoid this as much as possible. It would be rude just to become strangers with him again. He's been nothing but nice and you could never do something like that to him…Being friends…but how will the both of you be able to ignore it and be friends…maybe it could work, but you're not sure…Getting into a relationship might be too fast, but you guys did just fuck last night. But still, what if he has another interest and you don't know if you like him that much…what will you do?

**Reader you are now Jade Harley and you need to choose. You can either be strangers, friends, or lover with Jake English. It's your decision and your decision only. What do you choose?**

_A/N: Please leave a review on what you want our poor sweet baby Jade Harley to do or you can vote on the poll on my profile. Jake is such a sweet baby so whatever you pick he'll be fine with it~ I will probably wait about a week for responses and then choose the highest voted thing after the week. The next chapter will probably come out like 2-3 weeks after depends if i'm feeling inspired and/or motivated. Thank you again for reading!_


End file.
